It Runs in the Family
by Annabell Dexter Jacobs
Summary: Britian tries to curse Russia but what happens when the spell goes horribly awry?  America finds a little nation wandering around London and takes him home.  Rated T because I find it awefully hard not to cuss.  Warning: CUTENESS.  I do not own Hetalia.
1. Dark Magic and New Countries

Ok guys! For those of you who are reading my other fanfic this one is going to be COMPLETELY different than the other one. This one will be VERY cute. I mean like absolutely freaking adoreable. Just so you know. Now let the show begin!

* * *

In the dark gloom of a basement somewhere in London a voice was heard. "Yes. With this spell Russia will be cursed. He won't even know what hit him." The basement was lit mainly with candles that provided a flickering light that lit the ominous room nicely. The voice was coming from a British man who's face was partially obscured by a black cloak, a few stray strands of sandy blonde hair were peeking out from under it. He was bent over a dark stone pedistal, one of the few things in the room. The pedistal held up a tattered black book with yellowed pages.

* * *

He drew a deep breath and his voice filled the room again "Fire and Brimstone. Blizards and Ice. Dark times of the past. With this curse you will be sent backwards further than you would know." His voice rose louder and louder as he spoke growing in intensity and suddenly stopping at the end of the spell. As his curse finished all of the lights in the room went out suddenly and he wondered for a moment wether or not it had worked. But as he was about to leave the basement, a bright flash filled the room along with a shockwave that knocked the Britton to the ground. His head met the stone floor with a crack.

* * *

Somewhere in Russia a tall Russian man was smiling creepily at a cowering trio of smaller men. His pipe was held in his hands. "Which one of you was the one that took my magic stick out of my room, hmm?" The question was asked in a falsely sweet voice. "You will tell me, da? So that I will not be angry?" He took a step forwards towards the smaller men who backed into the corner further. He was suddenly hit with a peculiar feeling, something he couldn't quite explain. He brushed it off and made his grin grow wider, "Hmm Comerades? Who was it? Tell me and I won't have to hurt you." He stepped even closer and laughed.

* * *

Back in London a strange little boy with shaggy, sandy-colored hair was wandering the streets. His dark green eyes were hidden underneath thick eyebrows that looked almost like fuzzy little caterpillars. Nobody knew where he came from, and since most of the people thought he was a little ghost of some sort they didn't ask. The people of London were used to the stranges comings and goings of the "supernatural". Most people claimed he was a ghost, forever wandering the streets in search of his parents. Others said he was a demon, waiting to lure an unsuspecting person to his lair and steal their soul. He didn't talk too much and when he did it was mainly to himself. It had been a week since the boy had appeared and nobody had really taken notice of him. But that would soon change.

An American named Alfred Jones was in London for an impromptu visit to his older brother Arthur's house. He was walking down the street in the general direction of his brother's house when he decided to stop and have some coffee. He stopped at a cafe he had picked at random, he sat down with his paid for coffee and sipped it quietly. Some women were having a conversation loudly behind him and he couldn't help but listen in.

"-A little boy! They say he just appeared out of nowhere! No parents or anything!"

"Oh! I've heard of him! John seems to think he's a ghost."

"Well, he looks like he's solid enough... Gertrude claims she bumped into him the other day."

"Then he's a demon?"

"Well-"

Alfred started tuning out the rest of the conversation, a young boy... Alone... No parents... Appeared out of nowhere... That sounded like... Alfred jumped to his feet and turned to the ladies behind him.

"I coudn't help but overhear your conversation. You said something about a little boy? Where might I be able to find him?"

The women looked up, surprised that such a cute man was talking to them "Uhm..." One began but was interrupted by the other "Are you his parent or brother?"

Alfred lied with a Heroic smile "Why yes."

"Oh! Well you can usually find him wandering around this street."

"Thanks!"

Alfred set off on a search, he spent a good portion of the day wandering around and didn't spot the little boy. It was around lunch time when he decided to take a break. He sat down on some random person's porch and pulled a few hamburgers out of his oversized bomber jacket and thoughtlessly shoveled them down. As he was eating his attention drifted away so he didn't notice a small blonde-haired boy walking up to him. He did, however, notice when the boy sat down right next to him.

"Oh... Uh... Hello."

"Hi."

"Are you the little boy I heard people talking about?"

The young boy nodded vigerously, innocent green eyes meeting Alfred's blue ones.

"You don't have parents?"

The boy shook his head.

"Could you be a... New country?"

The boy's eyes were confused for a moment before he spoke "Well... I don't know... I don't remember... I remember falling and hitting my head..."

"I'll bet you are! Wanna come live at my house? I have hamburgers and french fries and milkshakes and..."

As Alfred continued to ramble on about his house the little boy nodded and stood up, getting the older country to shut up. "Lets go."

"You want to leave now?"

"Yes."

Alfred stood up and started walking at his normal fast and heroic pace, not really knowing that little kids couldn't walk that fast most of the time. "Wait! Big brother!" The green eyed boy ran to keep up, grabbing onto Alfred's hand so he wouldn't fall behind.

Alfred stopped and looked down, the little boy's cheeks were pink from running and his hair was dishevled. He looked... Cute.

"Was I going to fast for you?" He laughed and ruffled the boy's hair and was met with an intense scowl.

"Stop it!" The little boy protested, pulling away from Alfred's touch.

"Alright." Al smiled at the little kid and stopped ruffling his hair. That stern scowl... It seemed farmiliar... He decided not to notice it and took off yet again, slower this time.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it! Please please PLEASE review? Constructive criticism is GREATLY apreciated.**


	2. Monsters Under the Bed

**Woah, Two chapters in a couple of days! Thats pretty good for me :) Huge ammounts of thanks to PrussianKitsune for pretty much writing the begining of this story while I was all out of it on cold meds. I love you girl ;) Anyways... On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

"Whats your name?" Alfred asked, Nantucket bouncing slightly as the plane took off.

The little boy shook his head.

"You don't have a name?"

"Well..." The little boy looked up, his feet pulling up onto the chair as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't really remember... I think I remember someone calling me Iggy..."

"Really? Iggy? Thats my big brother's nickname!"

Iggy's attention drifted away now that he had answered the question.

"Well... Uh... So..."

Dark green eyes wandered up to meet bright azure ones.

"Did you see that one zombie movie that the chick was eaten like in the first 3 minutes?"

"No."

"Uh... Well.. You should. Because it was bad ass!" Alfred exclaimed.

Iggy seemed to loose interest in this, leaving Alfred to sit in awkward silence for the rest of the flight.

As the flight progressed Alfred kept on getting more and more fidgety. Once the plane touched down was like letting a pack of wild wolves out, only it was just Alfred. Stretching and yawning, Alfred started to move around at a fast pace, trying to gather all of his things so as to exit as soon as possible, to take in the not so fresh smelling DC air.  
"C'mon Iggy, we need to go to my place before traffic sets in." America said, turning to look at the drowsy  
child.

Iggy looked up to the overly hyper adult and sighed, "Ok..."  
Alfred, getting a little spazzy, decided to help the kid move faster. Reaching forward, he grabbed Iggy, picking him up with one arm effortlessly. He started walking down the isle, carrying two suitcases in one hand and a sleepy child in the other. Stepping out, Alfred took a moment to breathe in the airplane terminal air, not as good smelling as the actual air of the city, but would do for now.

Walking through the crowds, Alfred got past the bystanders easily, weaving in and out of the large crowd. When he got outside Alfred took in another deep breath, loving the smell of DC. Iggy coughed on the stench in the air that was clogging his head with the terrible smell of coal and gas. Alfred, payed no attention to the little kid's coughing fit and heroicly waved down a taxi. A taxi quickly pulled up and the driver, noticing their luggage , popped open the trunk. Once Alfred was done depositing the suitcases in the trunk, he opened the door of the cab, putting Iggy in over to the other side and sliding in next to him. Buckling them both in, Alfred gave the driver his address and relaxed as the cab made its way to his house.

It took Alfred several minutes to figure out that it was impossible to hold Iggy in one arm and luggage in the other while he unlocked the door. Once he figured that out, he set his bags on the front step and unlocked the door, cradling Iggy close to his chest as he walked in. He left the baggage on the step and walked down the long hallway to the guest bedroom where he gently laid his new little brother down on the bed.

After heroically putting his baggage away he made his way into his bedroom on the second floor. He tugged off his clothes with a yawn, "Its been a long day..." He crawled into his bed, dressed in only his boxers, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight..." He murmured to no one in particular before drifting off into a nice and heroic sleep.

* * *

_Red eyes peered up from under the bed, "Little boy..." The voice was grating, like nails on a chalkboard. "Come out and play little boy..." A slimy green hand poked out from under the bed and reached up for the covers where a little boy was sleeping..._

Iggy sat upright, eyes wide with fear and tears brimming at the edges. He jumped out of bed and ran across the floor, running from the room with surprising speed. Somehow he knew where Alfred's bedroom was, and he dashed up the stairs, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Big brother! Big brother!" He jumped on America's bed, landing right on Alfred's stomach.

"Big brother! Wake up!" Alfred's eyes slowly slid open, he had always been slow to wake up. He was met with the sight of a crying Iggy and he sat up quickly.

"Whats wrong Iggy?" Alfred gently wiped the tears off of his little brother's face.

"Big brother! There's a monster in my room!" Iggy whimpered and hugged his brother around the neck.

"Don't worry! I'm the hero! I'll keep you safe!" Alfred gently kissed his little brother on the forehead and stood up, still holding him in his arms. "Lets go check it out ok?"

"No! It will eat you!" Iggy clung to his older brother tightly, begging him not to go.

"Nah, It can't eat me! I'm the hero!" He carefully peeled his brother off of him and set him down, holding the his hand before heading down the stairs.

"But the monster is big and scary and it has red eyes! And it eats people for breakfast!" Iggy pulled at his brother's hand. "I don't want you to be eated!"

"Don't worry! My heroic awesomeness will save me."

Despite all of his talk, Alfred was still nervous._ 'What if there really is a monster? This is like one of those horror films where the person looks under the bed and- No. Can't think about that. Don't want to scare little Iggy more than he already is.' _He looked down at the little boy who had a death grip on his hand, _'He has quite the grip... My hand kinda hurts... He looks so cute... I gotta be the hero and get the monster.'_ He twisted the door handle, Iggy stepped back, letting go of his brother's hand.

"Be careful brother!" A tiny voice called from behind him as he opened the door and stepped inside. Now that he thought about it he should have brought a baseball bat or something, just in case there really _was_ a monster. _He_ didn't believe in them, but its always good to be safe, right?

He crept quietly to the edge of the bed and kneeled down, lowering his head to look under the bed and saw... Nothing. "There's nothing under here! It must have just been a dream." He smiled at Iggy, who was slowly walking towards the bed. Iggy peered under it and he too, saw nothing.

"You can go back to bed now. There's no monster." Alfred smiled and stood up, realizing then that he was wearing nothing but his heroic American flag boxers. He tucked his little brother under the covers and smiled at him before turning to leave.

"Wait! Big brother!"

Alfred turned, "Hmm?"

"Check the closet too!"

"Fine." Alfred was thoroughly convinced there wasn't a monster, but obliged none the less.

He walked over to the closet and pulled it open... nothing. "See? You can sleep now. No monsters."

Iggy nodded and pulled the covers up to his chin, one hand twirling a lock of his hair.

Alfred was almost out of the door when the tiny voice stopped him again, "Will you stay in my bed tonight big brother? Please?"

He turned around, looking back at his brother's dark green eyes and knew he couldn't say no. "Fine. But just for tonight ok?"

Iggy smiled and scooted over to make room for his big brother. Al sighed, _'He's so freaking cute...' _He mused to himself as he crawled into the bed next to Iggy. _'Good thing I found him before England did, England would have made him listen to all of those stupid rules and stuff.' _He smiled and closed his eyes about to fall asleep when a warm body pressed against his comfortably. "Thank you big brother..." Iggy murmured into his brother's chest before falling sleep. Alfred smiled at his little brother and wrapped his arms around him before he too descended into the dream world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Constructive Criticism please? I would LOVE LOVE LOVE some Con-crit reviews! C'mon guys! Its valentines day! This is my gift to you so give back! Love you! Thanks for reading! 3**


	3. Who?

**Don't hate me for taking so long to update! I love you guys! I've been busy with musical stuff so I haven't had much time lately, so… Yeah. Please please please enjoy! And omg! We finally installed Microsoft Word on our dinosaur computer so I can use spell check! Horary for less spelling errors!**

**

* * *

**

Alfred yawned and stretched, it was another day for him to take on heroically. He smirked and opened his eyes, slightly shocked at the fact that he was shirtless in a bed with a little boy when he realized what happened last night. He laughed, leaning down and kissing the cute little kid on the forehead. "Morning." The little boy rolled over and sent a half-awake scowl at him in answer.

"Not a morning person?"

Another scowl.

"Got it. I'm gonna go get dressed 'kay?"

Scowl.

_'He is most _definitely_ not a morning person...' _Alfred laughed as he walked out of the room, _'So cute though!' _

Ten minutes later a fully dressed Alfred Jones was making his way down the stairs. He was wearing his favorite 'Superman' t-shirt and a pair of jeans, it was his day off. "Time for breakfast!" He called, hoping that Iggy would hear and come out.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pizza, beer, hamburger meat, leftover hamburgers, and wine from the last time France came over... He reached for a box of leftover pizza and plopped it down on the counter. He opened the box and pulled out a piece, pepperoni. Yum.

A small cough interrupted his thoughts; a VERY drowsy little kid stood looking up to him with a slight scowl on his face.

"Morning sunshine!" Alfred laughed, "Want a piece of pizza?" He held up a piece of cold pizza to him.

Iggy shook his head.

"What? It's part of a complete breakfast!"

"No. I don't want pizza."

"How can you not want pizza?"

Iggy crossed his arms in defiance.

"Fine. What _do_ you want?"

"Pancakes."

"What? Why would you eat pancakes? That's like… Actual breakfast food!"

The little boy gave him a 'what-the-hell' look.

"I don't even know how to make pancakes!" Alfred yelled, exasperated.

"But… I want pancakes!" Iggy whined, stomping his foot.

"But I- Hold that thought." Alfred ran out of the kitchen and into another room, closing the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed. riiiiiiiing...

_'Come on... Come on!" _riiiiiiiiing... _'Pick up!' _riiii- "Hello?"

_'Yes!' _"Uh, hey Matt! 'Sup?"

"Uh... Um... N-Nothing?"

"Good... Good..."

"Did you need something?"

"Uh yeah... The thing is... IfoundthislittlekidandIdon'."

"W-What?"

"Well... I need help..."

"You? Need _my_ help?"

"Yeah... Can you come make pancakes for me?"

"B-But you hate pancakes..."

"Yeah well... If you don't want to..."

"Oh, n-no that's not what I meant!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'm in DC anyways, my boss was meeting with your boss."

"Awesome! See you in twenty?"

"Sure."

Click- _'Yes! I'm saved!'_

Alfred ran back into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "So, I called Mattie and he's coming over to make pancakes!"

Iggy was sitting at the bar on a tall barstool, and he looked up at his big brother "Who?"

"Oh, yeah he's my brother we're like twins and stuff! But he's not as awesome as I am, I mean not that anyone could be as awesome as me. I'm pretty awesome. But that albino guy is always trying to tell me that he's awesomer than I am but that's not true." Al rambled on and on and Iggy just tuned him out. Alfred was still talking at Iggy when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" He yelled and ran off, leaving the little kid in the kitchen by himself.

* * *

Matthew Williams was standing outside of his brother's rather large house, waiting for his twin to answer the door. _'I wonder what he's up to this time…' _Matthew sighed, his brother almost never remembered his name, let alone asked him for help. _'He said something about a little kid? Or well… I think he did… He talks so fast sometimes…' _Matthew jumped slightly when his brother opened the door.

"Hey Mattie! I'm glad you came!"

"O-Oh, its n-no problem…" Matthew blushed, _'God… Why can't I come up with anything better to say? No problem? Geez… No wonder no one notices you!'_

"So, wanna come inside?" Al held open the door wider so his brother could come in.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Matthew walked in and his brother closed the door behind him. "So you wanted me to make s-some pancakes?"

"Yeah! Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet! Iggy! C'mere!"

'_Iggy? Why would Al introduce me to Arthur? I already know him…' _Matt looked at his brother with a confused look, _'But then again, most people don't remember me so he might not know he knows me…' _Matthew was still thinking when a little kid walked into the room, he looked about six. He had green eyes and messy blonde hair that looked distinctly familiar…

"Iggy, this is my twin brother Matt!" Al gestured to his brother with his normal smile on his face. "Say hello!"

The little kid blushed and hid behind Al and hugged his leg.

Matt laughed and knelt down, extending his hand, "Hi! You must be Iggy, My name's Matthew, but you can call me Matt."

Iggy peeked around Al, and looked up to his brother for reassurance. Al smiled and nodded, Iggy moved out from behind his brother and took Matthew's hand. "Hi." He said and sent him a burning scowl before walking back to Alfred.

"Heh heh, Cute aint he?" Alfred laughed and grabbed Iggy's hand, leading him back into the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah… He's cute." Matt blushed and stood up, following his brother into the kitchen. "S-So you want me to make the pancakes now?"

"Yeah dude! That would be great!"

* * *

"Thish ish the besht pancakesh I have ever eaten!" Alfred exclaimed as he continued to stuff his face with maple syrup covered goodness, not noticing how much talking with his mouth full was annoying a certain little kid at the table.

"T-Thanks. I've had a lot of practice…" Matthew blushed and smiled at his brother.

"Thanks for bringing the syrup man, pancakes taste like _ass_ without syrup."

"Uh… You're welcome?"

"Mmm-Sho what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really…" Matt muttered back, not wanting to bring up the gun issue. That usually got brought up somehow or another and they usually argued about it.

"Mmm…" Alfred continued to catch up with his brother, they hadn't talked since the last time Matthew had visited D.C. which was several months ago.

Iggy looked up at his big brother expectantly, waiting to be pd attention to. When, ten minutes later, he was still being ignored, Iggy started getting annoyed.

"Big brother."

No answer.

"Big brother!"

Alfred still wasn't paying attention.

Iggy huffed and got up from the table, feeling very annoyed. The green eyed little boy stomped off, through the kitchen and into the living room. After brooding on the couch for several minutes he hatched a plan.

An adoreably cute little boy walked back into the dining room with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, there you are dude!" I was wonderin where you went!" A certain blonde American said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm gunno go see if I can find you some clothes to wear."

Matt blushed and smiled at the little boy who was walking towards him.

"Hi Canada." Iggy held out his hand in greeting with a positively innocent smile.

"H-Hi…" The blush on his cheeks spread even more.

"Why do you blush so much when you're talking to big brother America?" He asked innocently, though his expression was absolutely devious.

"Umm… I… Uh…" Matthew's face went bright red.

"Have you ever slept with him?"

If Matt's face could have possibly gotten more red, it would have. "W-What?"

"Because I slept with him last night."

"Y-You w-what?"

"I slept with him!" Iggy giggled and smiled evilly at Canada.

"I uh-"

"Hey little dude! Try this on! It was mine when I was little!" America walked in holding a button down shirt and some slacks.

"Ok!" Iggy took the clothes from his big brother's hands and ran off, leaving Matthew and Al alone.

'_No, Iggy can't be talking about… He's what? 7 tops? He wasn't talking about what I think he was talking about?' _Canada looked up at his twin brother, "S-S-So… H-How was your night last night?" Canada asked his brother hoping to get an answer to defer his suspicions.

"It was kind of tiring… Iggy had me up late last night…" America looked at his brother with his usual goofy smile.

'_Ohmygod he was talking about- Ohmygodohmygodohmygod"_

Alfred frowned as his brother went an almost unnatural shade of red. "Man, are you ok?"

Canada shook his head vigerously, "N-No! I'm fine! I just realized that I had somewhere I had to be!"

"Are you sure dude? 'Cause you look like you have a fever…" Al reached to put a hand on his twin's forehead, but Matt jerked away.

"I'm fine! Really! I just have to go!" Canada stood up and started towards the door, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Bye Al!" He said as he walked out the door, face redder than a tomato.

"What was up with him?" Al was left in the living room feeling really confused.

* * *

Iggy slipped the shirt on easily, stumbling over the buttons. He tried to shake off that peculiar feeling he had felt when America was talking to that other person and not him. It wasn't anger… But he wasn't happy… Not exactly annoyed either… Iggy shrugged as he finished getting dressed, putting it in the back of his mind for the time being.

"Big brother! How do I look?" Iggy walked in wearing the clothes his brother had picked out for him, a huge grin on his face.

"Man you look awesome!" America laughed and walked over to his little brother, picking him up in a bear hug.

Happy that Alfred's attention was once again solely focused on himself, Iggy smiled. "Thanks big brother!" He giggled as Al set him down.

"So… Whaddya wanna do now little dude?"

"Umm… I dunno…"

"How about… Lets go to the park!" Alfred suggested.

Iggy thought about it for a moment before he answered. "Ok!" He giggled and hugged his brother around the waist.

"Awesome. Lemme go grab my jacket then we'll get goin' ok?"

Iggy giggled and let go, watching his brother as he walked out of sight.

* * *

**P.S. Review. It helps the starving children in Africa. Not to mention it makes little Iggy very happy, and you wouldn't want him sad... Would you?**


	4. Forever

**Sorry for not updating in so long DD: I'm so horrible *dies***

* * *

The young boy frowned as he was dragged after his overly energetic oaf of an older brother. He had to pretty much run to keep up with the older blonde. Suddenly, going to the park wasn't looking like a great idea…

"Dude! I _love_ this park!"

Iggy simply sighed in response; they had arrived at a rather average looking park. It had some swings, a sand box, and a play structure with some slides and stuff.

"We should go down the slide!" Alfred said dragging his younger brother towards the play structure.

"No! I can do it myself!" The younger blonde managed to worm his hand out of Alfred's vice like grip.

"But-"

"No!" Iggy sent a fierce scowl at his American brother.

"Fine." Alfred pouted and Iggy wondered who exactly the child was in this relationship.

The younger brother scowled one final time for good measure and trotted off to go play on the play structure.

"Man… What am I supposed to do?" Alfred pouted to himself, what kind of little kid didn't want to play with their big brother? He scanned the playground, little kids playing tag… Parents talking… Little kids on the swings… Ice cream truck… Iggy playing in the sand bo-Wait… Ice cream? He turned back to see the white truck beginning to drive away.

"Wait! Come back!" He yelled, even though the ice cream truck man probably couldn't hear him. "Nooooooo!" And then he took off running.

* * *

Alfred trotted back towards the park, licking his ice cream happily. It was so cool of that guy to give him a free double scoop! I mean, he _had_ been chasing the truck for quite a while, but still! Free ice cream was the _bomb!_

He finished the rest of the ice cream as he neared the park, throwing away the napkin in a trashcan and walking over to the sandbox where a very cute little boy was playing.

"No! Stop it that tickles!" Iggy giggled, pushing something (an imaginary friend perhaps?) away from his face. "Seriously you guys! I'm really ticklish!"

Alfred smiled to himself, god that kid was really cute… "Ahem." He cleared his throat to get Iggy's attention.

The smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a scowl as the green eyed boy looked up.

"Having fun?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Yes." Iggy answered, scowl still on his face as if he were waiting for Al to leave.

"So umm… Wanna go to a movie? Its gonna be getting dark soon so we should probably go home or something."

"Fine, let's go then." Iggy held his hand out so Al could help him up and the two walked off to the American's house.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the two brothers were sitting in a dark living room watching the movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The older brother was shoveling down popcorn while the younger one was falling asleep on his brother's arm. "Mmfh… Dude thiffth movie ith like the beftht movie ever!" He said to his brother through mouthfuls of popcorn. The movie was reaching its end, and Indiana Jones had just gotten past the third challenge of the grail and was about to choose the right cup.

He glanced down at the little boy to see how he was enjoying the movie only to find him fast asleep. He smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead, 'So cute…' The American let his little brother sleep until the end of the movie, and then he nudged him awake. "Iggy… Iggy… It's time to go to bed."

The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly, rubbing them sleepily. "Wha…?" His green eyes looked up at his brother as he muttered his half formed question.

"You gotta go to bed now, little man!" Alfred laughed as his little brother struggled to get up from the chair, still not fully awake. He picked up the little boy and held him close, carrying the little boy into his room and setting him on the bed.

The little boy slowly fell into a deep sleep and his mind was filled with pleasant dreams…

* * *

_Alfred laughed as he ran after the ball, picking it up and throwing it back to his brother. "Geez Iggy, you're not very good at throwing." He teased with a smirk._

_"Shut up you git. I can throw up just fine." The green eyed boy scowled and grumbled, tossing the ball back._

_"Sure you can." The American laughed and threw the ball back to his brother again…_

* * *

_"Hey Iggy!" Alfred ran into the kitchen, a brilliant smile on his face._

_"What is it?"_

_"I picked you a flower! Isn't it pretty?" The American held out a gardenia for his brother._

_The blonde took the flower from his brother, his face going red. "Yeah… Thank you Al…"_

* * *

_'When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal Laws of Nature and of Nature's God…'_

_Iggy slammed the paper he had been reading down on the table. "Damn it!"_

_Alfred was leaving… He couldn't leave! He wouldn't let him! After Alfred had promised they would stay together forever… He can't leave!_

* * *

_The rain poured down, soaking into the battlefield, quickly turning the dirt into mud._

_"I'm sorry Arthur. I choose independence." Alfred's voice echoed across the field, reaching his brother's ears._

_"N-No! You can't leave! I won't let you!" The blonde haired man yelled back at his brother, clutching his gun with white knuckles. He knew that Alfred didn't love him anymore. But he would make him stay. He would make his brother love him._

_"You can't control me anymore."_

_Anger bubbled up in the shorter blonde's chest and he found himself running towards his brother, bayonet raised._

_The bayonet of his gun connected with the handle of his brother's rifle, sending it flying out of his hands. They stood there for a while, staring each other down._

_The anger that had built up in his chest slowly faded away until all that was left was a huge empty gap… The place where Alfred used to be… The emptiness was so suffocating…_

_"I-I can't do it…" Tears streamed down his pale face, mingling with the rain. "Why can't I…?" He was losing his America… The only person he really loved… Why? Was he not good enough?_

_"You know why…" Alfred looked down at his brother with pity in his eyes. "You used to be so big… So strong… What happened?"_

* * *

Alfred rolled over, mumbling something unintelligible in his sleep, arms wrapping around one of his pillows. "Why yes… Of course I'm right… I'm the hero…" He rolled over again, turning the other direction, stretching his legs out in the king sized bed.

"Big brother!" Iggy ran into the room, tears streaming down his cheeks. He jumped on the bed, landing right next to the country that was sleeping there. "Brother!"

Alfred stirred, eyes opening slightly, peering up to see a crying little boy who was pushing on his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Mmhn… Whas wrong…?" He tried to create a coherent question, and he was actually pretty proud of the fact that he was at all understandable.

"I had a bad dream!" Iggy cried even louder now, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck in a tight hug.

The American was now awake enough to be able to speak the English language somewhat coherently. "Oh no! But you don't have to worry, I'll keep you safe!"

Iggy sniffled, trying to stop his crying, "D-Do you promise?"

" 'Course I do! And hero's don't take break their promises!"

"Good…" Iggy wiggled his way under the covers and snuggled up next to his brother.

Alfred smiled at his little brother and wrapped his arm around the blonde boy. "So you had a bad dream? What was it about?" He asked quietly, kissing the top of the little boy's head.

Iggy wiped his tears away with his fist and cuddled closer to his brother. "I dreamed you didn't love me anymore…" He mumbled, closing his eyes tight.

Alfred was almost shocked, "What? That's nonsense! That'll never happen."

"Do you promise?" Was the muffled reply.

"Of course. We'll be together forever, ok?"

"Forever and ever."

* * *

**Review? I don't deserve it, I know... But it'd make me really happy!**


	5. Bring Your Kid to Work Day

**Hi faithful readers! Sorry I haven't updated in like... Forever! D: I could tell you all this stuff about how busy I've been and shit, but I'm just going to make this short and let you read! Here you are:**

* * *

"Awh! He's so cute!" A woman from Alfred's work gushed.

"Yeah, I know right? He totally takes after me." Alfred bragged, hugging the little blonde he was holding.

Iggy scowled at the small crowd of women that surrounded them… Didn't they have work to do?

"Uhm… Mister America?" A short strawberry blonde woman who Alfred had introduced as his secretary, spoke.

"Yeah?" Al held Iggy closer despite the young boy's indignant huffs of annoyance.

"You have a meeting with Mr. Laurinaitis… Like now."

"Aww… Crap. Sorry ladies, gotta go." Alfred sighed and wormed his way through the fawning crowd of women and headed for the conference hall. He slipped through the double doors and noticed the brunette talking on his phone. This was a perfect opportunity to sneak up and scare him.

He set down Iggy at one of the chairs, giving him a paper and a pen to scribble on it with. He ignored the angry huff the little boy gave him and snuck up on the shy man who was chatting on the phone on the other side of the room. As he got closer he could hear a loud female sounding voice booming through the phone.

"_Liet you were like, totally the wife."_

"But Feliks… You wore the dress… I thought-"

"_Nope. You were the wife."_

Toris sighed, "Fine…" He knew better then to argue with his Polish best friend, it was impossible to win an argument with him anyways.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Shame on you! Talking to your girlfriend when you're at work! I expect better!" America chided, sounding extremely disappointed.

Toris jumped, face flushing red, "S-S-Sorry! F-Feliks, I h-have to go!" He shut his phone and turned around to face a laughing American.

"Dude! That was so freaking funny! You should see your face! It's so red!"

Toris blushed a little more as he put his phone away, "Hello Mister America… It's nice to see you again…"

"Yeah! So hey, what're we meeting about?"

Toris inwardly sighed; of course Alfred hadn't read the E-mail… He never did. "Our bosses wanted us to collaborate on the issues that are going to be brought up at the next World Conference meeting…"

"Oh…" Alfred look slightly disappointed… What was he expecting? It was obvious that they were going to do work… "Okay then."

"Big brother! My pencil broke!"

"Huh?" Alfred turned around, just then remembering that his brother was sitting at the other end of the table. "Oh, uh… Here Use this." He pulled a pen out of his bomber jacket and slid it across the table to him.

The little boy muttered something that could be taken as a thank-you and went back to scribbling on his paper.

"Who's that?" Lithuania had just noticed the tiny blonde.

"This is my new charge and little brother, Iggy!" America smiled proudly, sitting down in a seat. "So… Uh… What stuff are we supposed to talk about again?"

* * *

Toris sighed; it was becoming increasing apparent that Alfred wasn't listening to his explanation He was staring off into space again… The brunette sighed and gave up on trying explaining the issue to Alfred and filed his papers and notes away.

"Huh? You done man?" Alfred straightened up a bit, straightening his glasses because they had slipped down his nose.

"Well… Sort of… I-It's lunch time anyways…"

"Oh yeah! Wanna go out to lunch with me an Iggy?"

Just as his name was spoken, the young boy looked up from his scribbling.

"Uh… Sure…"

"Cool! Can you wait here with him while I go get my wallet?"

"Y-Yeah sure. No problem."

As Alfred left, Iggy studied the brunette closely. He seemed to be a lot like Matthew… Always blushing about something big brother America said… Iggy didn't like that.

"H-Hello mažylis... What are you drawing? " Toris looked at the little boy's paper, at first glance it appeared as just scribbles; but upon closer look, it looked like little flying people, and one of them even looked like a bunny with wings. "That's interesting, a flying bunny."

"They're my friends." Iggy scowled, pulling the drawings to his chest and hiding them.

"Oh… Cute." Toris smiled, reaching out a hand. "My name is Toris. It's nice to meet you."

Iggy stared at the hand… Was this guy trying to make friends or something? After flirting with his big brother? Iggy wasn't buying it. Toris just wanted to take big brother America away. Not be friends. So Iggy did the most logical thing that popped into his head: He bit him. Just as the door swung open.

"Hey man, thanks for waiting, I-"

"O-Ouch!" Toris withdrew his hand and held it close to his chest, examining it. The small teeth had nearly broken the skin in some places and there was obviously going to be a bruise.

"Iggy!" Al ran over, "Why'd you do that?"

Iggy scowled, refusing to talk.

"Apologize. Now." Alfred looked his brother in the eyes, completely serious.

Toris blinked... He had never heard America sound this… Serious… "N-No… I-I-It's okay… Mister Russia used to do stuff like this all the time…"

Alfred paused and looked at Toris for a second before turning back to Iggy. "Apologize."

"No!" Iggy scowled.

"Fine. We're going home. Goodbye Toris. Sorry." Alfred scooped the struggling little blonde in his arms and stormed out.

* * *

"You can't come out until you're willing to apologize!"

"Never!"

"You're going to be in here a long time then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Alfred slammed Iggy's bedroom door and stormed up to his room. It was going to be a long, sleepless night…

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Oui? Non? CHAPTER PREVIEW FOR WAITING SO LONG:**

_Francis peeked into the livingroom and was met with the sight of a scowling little blonde wearing an oversized t-shirt as pajamas. "Arthur?"_

**Oooooh! Whats gonna happen? :O But anyways ;3 I hope you enjoyed! Review, it helps cure hair loss in hamsters. That is all.**


End file.
